


The Berlin Wall

by somecreativeusername



Category: Punch Out!!(Video Games)
Genre: Historical context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecreativeusername/pseuds/somecreativeusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regarding the thing where Mike Tyson's Punch Out takes place in 87'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Berlin Wall

The young man stared longingly at the wall splitting up his home. He wanted to see what was beyond it again. He wanted to see the rest of Berlin, he wanted to see the mother he hadn't seen in a year.

Repeating the words of schoolboys in his mind, he thought over and over, _"Real men don't cry, Viktor. Real men don't cry and beg for their mommies."_ It was a troublesome thing to try to stifle all these feelings, if Viktor were to be brutally honest with himself. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice his father's footsteps coming towards him until his voice said, "I know Viktor, I know. I miss her too."

With a gasp from being startled, he huffed, hoping his father wasn't here to give him a lecture. He's heard it many times before, and quite frankly, he's tired of it. But when he turned to his father, in the brief moment of silence it took for him to make a half turn, he saw not only his father's unnervingly pained expression, but also his meaning; he would have preferred that lecture if it meant that he didn't feel this flurry of emotions.

His eyes began to blur, and he hated it when his cheeks were soaked with tears. He wanted the wall to fall under its very foundation, he wished it was never even built, or at least was built a day later when he and his father were supposed to come and bring his mother home from the hospital, but he also wished that this maelstrom of emotion was never evoked.

Raising a fist and slamming it against the wall as if it would make it fall asunder, Viktor wept like a baby, feeling ashamed of this display of emotion, even if he knew it was going to happen anyway someday. He faintly heard his father, but he heard him start with a wavering voice, "Viktor, Viktor! I-" Viktor grit his teeth and screamed in his father's face as if to finish his sentence, "Don't know if she's even alive anymore!? I don't either! You think I wanted this!?"

The image of his father's anguished eyes would remain in his memory for years to come.

* * *

He hated the wall. He'd scream it on the rooftops if he could. He hated that wall.

It's been four years. He's moved out of his father's house, and he got a job as a police officer. Unfortunately, it also means his shift is spent pacing back and forth about the length of this accursed divider of Berlin. That damned wall was taunting him, like it always had since it was built. Standing tall above him and everyone else as though it had something to be proud of, the rest of Berlin just on the other side, the answer to if he'd ever see his mother again just a climb away, the sight of what the damned Soviet Union was doing to the rest his home, all out of his grasp. He hated the wall more than ever, knowing these things were just a climb away. It really got to him, the thought that this was what he was going to do with his life. Spend his time around the wall, which he hated so bad.

When his shift ended, he went straight to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> After some research, I found out that the Berlin Wall was up from...1961 to 1989 if I'm correct. Von Kaiser was born in 1945. He is 42 in MTPO. This means he was 16 when the wall was built. If we go by arcade, it was 1984, then he was 19 when it was built, at earliest. In the first part, he's 17, 20 in the second. Either way, he was a little less than half his "current age" in-game. People lost jobs, families were separated, a lot happened overnight as the wall was, if I am correct, built overnight. So yeah, I'm done.


End file.
